Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) may include an internal combustion engine and a traction motor to provide power to propel the vehicle. The traction motor may be powered by a high-voltage battery. The traction motor may be used to compensate for engine under delivery due to engine lag and/or when a driver torque demand exceeds a maximum torque capacity of the engine. While the traction motor may be able to compensate for the engine, such compensation may result in depletion of the battery such that insufficient battery energy is available for subsequent driver torque demands. Specifically, under some conditions, the motor may be unable to provide sufficient torque output (due to lack of battery energy) to compensate for engine under delivery during engine lag to meet a subsequent demand.